


Heroes and Damsels

by LittleRaven



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e13 Dead Things, F/F, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: A fairytale redux.
Relationships: Tara Maclay/Buffy Summers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Buffy Flash 2019





	Heroes and Damsels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonster/gifts).

She was small, smaller than her height had ever made her seem. Tara stroked her hair, rubbed her neck. She’d known Buffy had more going on than she tended to share—it was something she recognized, beyond remembering what Willow had sometimes confided. Now Buffy was here, unspooling in her lap. 

Tara remembered the girl who’d stood between her and her family, lean and strong, a whole wall in the way her hands rested on her hips. She’d been beautiful, a golden lion with her long mane. She was beautiful now, with her short hair: a pale swan. 

Her turn.


End file.
